


Sleeping With a Friend

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: He only asked her a simple question. So why was she acting so strangely about it?





	Sleeping With a Friend

“WHAT!” Yuzu screeched as her face turned beat red.

“What?” Yugo cocked his head to the side in confusion. He then gasped as the girl took out her giant, paper fan and whacked him in the head with it with a sickening crack. “Ow! I don’t know what’s worse, you hitting me with that thing or when Rin punches me in the stomach!”

“You don’t just ask people those sorts of questions!” Yuzu scolded.

“What? I just asked if you ever slept with Yuya. What’s the big deal?”

She smacked him with her fan again.

“Ow! Stop that!” he whined while rubbing the side of his head.

“Why would you want to know something like that? And why would you ask it in the first place?”

“I-I don’t know,” he held his hands up in defense. “You and Yuya look like me and Rin, right? We’ve slept together, so I just wondered if you guys did, too.”

Yuzu started at his words. Her jaw dropped while her eyes practically bulged out of her skull. Was he actually serious?

“Are you okay?” asked Yugo.

“You…you’ve slept with Rin?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Uh huh,” he smiled.

“But…you told me that she’s not your girlfriend.”

“She’s not,” Yugo fidgeted as he swayed back and forth with a goofy grin on his face. “But could you imagine?”

“She’s not your girlfriend, but she sleeps with you?”

“Sometimes,” the male shrugged. “Why? Is that something that boyfriends and girlfriends are only supposed to do?”

Yuzu gawked at him.

“Well…y-yes? I guess…”

“Really? But why?”

Yuzu stammered out a few syllables, still completely flabbergasted at Yugo’s statements.

“If you’re cold, it’s a really good way to warm up,” he continued. “She uses the cold as an excuse, but between you and me, I’m pretty sure she just likes to do it.”

Yuzu’s jaw was practically touching the ground.

“What?” he cocked his head to the side.

“You guys just…do it? Casually? Like…it’s no big deal?”

“Well, yeah. She’s my best friend. I’ve known her since forever.”

“I…” Yuzu began. “You and her just…You guys just…Oh wow.”

“What?”

“Yuya and I…We don’t…We haven’t done anything like…” the female became flustered at the thought of her own best friend. She certainly cared for Yuya, and sometimes she thought of him in a way that suggested that she would like more than just a friendship with him, but she certainly couldn’t fathom anything like what Yugo was implying, at least not yet, anyway. 

“When…when did you and Rin start…doing it?”

“Oh. For a long time,” Yugo immediately beamed. “Since we were little.”

“Wait…wha…?” Yuzu blinked in horror. “How…little are we talking here?”

“Really little.”

“What?” Yuzu squeaked.

“Well, yeah. There weren’t enough beds here for everyone to have their own when we were kids. We’ve had separate beds now since we were like ten, but sometimes RinRin will still sleep with me in my room. And sometimes I’ve slept with her in her room. I go to her room a lot, especially if it’s thundering. She doesn’t normally sleep in my bed unless something’s really bothering her, or if she just happens to fall asleep there. She asked to stay with me not long before…before she was taken away from me,” Yugo drooped.

“Wait. So you’re talking about…Oh!” Yuzu laughed with embarrassment and relief. “I thought you meant…Wow…”

“Huh? What did you think I was talking about?” he blinked.

“Nothing,” she answered quickly with a shake of her head. “So you guys snuggle together?”

“Mhm. She’s really warm. It helps me sleep,” he grinned. “So you and Yuya don’t snuggle together to keep warm?”

“N-no!” Yuzu’s face turned a bright shade of red as she averted her eyes. “We…we don’t…Our houses are warm enough that…that we don’t need to, I guess.”

She let out a nervous chuckle.

“You guys don’t live together?” Yugo’s eyes widened in awe.

“No,” Yuzu fidgeted uncomfortably. “He lives with his parents, and I live with my dad. Two different places.”

“Are your houses close by? What if he has a bad dream? Or what if you don’t feel good? What if a storm happens? What do you do if you wake up and can’t fall back asleep? What if – ”

“Yugo, Yuya and I do not snuggle or sleep in the same bed. We…we just don’t’ do that.” 

“Oh. Well, you should. It’s nice,” he grinned.

“No…I don’t think so. I think my dad would have a cow if he found us,” she paused as she nervously fumbled over the words, “in bed together…”

“Why?”

“Okay,” Yuzu laughed nervously as her face turned an even brighter shade of red, “that’s enough questions for one night, Yugo. I’m going to bed.”

“Did I say something?” he frowned.

“N-no,” she waved her hands. “We just...um…The Friendship Cup starts tomorrow, right? We should…we should probably go to bed and get lots of rest. Right?”

“Oh. Yeah. Good idea! Goodnight,” Yugo smiled.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Yugo,” she turned while breathing a sigh of relief.

“Hold on,” Yuzu stopped, dreading Yugo’s next question. “Is…is it not normal to sleep with your best friend?”

“Um…I don’t know,” she looked back at him. “I guess it all depends on the situation…”

“Oh. Well, maybe you and Yuya will find yourselves in a situation where you’ll sleep together one day!”

Yuzu’s fan immediately struck Yugo in the face.

“Ow! What? What did I say this time?”

“Just go to bed, Yugo!” Yuzu cried as she stormed toward Rin’s room.

Yugo rubbed the side of his face. It was just an idea! What was she so up in arms about? 

**Author's Note:**

> Yugo's cute. And so dense sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
